A coating film transfer tool is typically configured such that a coating film of glue, correction ink, etc., that is applied to the outer side of tape, can be transferred to a film receiving material, such as paper. The tape is wrapped around and supported by a transfer head that sticks out of a case part. Therefore, if pressure applied to the transfer head is not consistent, the transferred coating film may have bends or breaks, and thus, the coating film may not be transferred in a way intended by a user.
The way of holding a coating film transfer tool is a key factor in applying consistent pressure to the transfer head and thereby preventing the transfer head from meandering. An experienced user knows an effective way of holding, and can successfully use a coating film transfer tool. However, a user who is not experienced in using a coating film transfer tool, does not know an effective way of holding, and fails to hold a coating film transfer tool in an effective way. Therefore, an inexperienced user often applies inconsistent pressure to the transfer head, or causes the transfer head to meander, so that the coating film is not transferred as intended.
In order to address the above problems that arise when a coating film transfer tool is not held in an effective way, coating film transfer tools, such as those disclosed in. Patent Literatures 1 and 2, have been conventionally proposed. Patent Literature 1 discloses a transfer tool that is provided with a fingertip contact portion. Patent Literature 2 discloses a coating film transfer tool that is provided with a first recessed portion with which the thumb is made contact, a second recessed portion with which an interdigital portion between the index finger and the thumb is made contact, and a third recessed portion with which the middle finger or the ring finger is made contact.
However, the transfer tools (coating film transfer tools) disclosed in. Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 can be used to transfer a coating film to a film receiving surface even when a user does not make a fingertip contact with the fingertip contact portion or does not make fingers contact with the respective recessed portions. Therefore, neither of the transfer tools (coating film transfer tools) disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 can limit a user's way of holding to the effective way of holding in transferring the coating film. Therefore, the features of the tools disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 are insufficient to allow a user who has never used the tools and does not well know how to use the tools to hold the tools in an optimum way for transferring the coating film.